


Distractions

by Musetotheworld



Series: Supercat Week 3 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Kara is a tease, Mayka made me do it, Miko made me do it, Supercat Week 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Kara should really know by now that teasing Cat is never the smartest idea.





	Distractions

Cat let out a deep sigh as she shifted in her seat, trying and failing to be patient. She’s used to her time alone with Kara being interrupted by Super activities, but that doesn’t make it any less frustrating when she’s left, well, frustrated.

It doesn’t help that Kara had been teasing her all day, through endless meetings with boring executives determined to wrestle as much control from her hands as they could manage. And when she should have been focusing on the threat they posed, there had been Kara. Always in the background, always seeming so proper and professional, but Cat knew better. She knew better because she could  _ feel _ it.

Under normal circumstances, Cat quite enjoyed the sharing of arousal between soulmates. It always made for the best sex, or for a pleasant diversion on a boring day. The sensation of phantom fingers on her legs, down her arms, even cupping her breasts as she felt Kara’s actions on her own skin was intoxicating. Even the memory was enough to send her mind wandering, but on the slow days where Kara would lock herself in her office and torment them both? Cat could barely keep from rushing down the hall and joining her, and damn what anyone else thought of it.

They’d had a rule at first, a rule against starting anything during meetings or busy days. And while they still mostly stuck to that, today had apparently thrown the rule out the window. From the very first meeting Cat had been able to feel Kara’s need. Muted at first, it had steadily grown until Kara hadn’t been able to resist trailing a surreptitious finger along her inner thigh, sending her arousal, and Cat’s by extension, rocketing upwards.

It had escalated from there, never too much, never anything obvious, but always something. Fingers sliding over skin when reaching for something, muscles clenching in reaction to thoughts and memories, even a daring pinch or two when no one was looking.

By the end of the day, Cat was ready to throw secrecy out the window along with any sense of decency. At the peak she’d nearly been ready to throw the board out of the room and take Kara on the conference room table, and only iron self control kept her from doing so.

They’d finally gotten back to Cat’s, finally gotten halfway to easing the ache brought on by too many hours of teasing, and of course Kara had been called away. Watching the fight through live footage one of her news teams is capturing, Cat wonders why the DEO hadn’t just handled this one themselves, he hardly seems like a challenge for Supergirl. If he’d just stay down when she hit him, the fight would already be long over and Kara would be back and fucking her into the mattress the way Cat needed. 

Watching as Kara lazily dodged yet another punch, Cat wonders how terrible it would be to retaliate a little for the teasing from today. He’s not a serious threat, there’s no sign he could hurt Kara in any way, and she keeps catching glimpses of black uniforms that mean the DEO is on hand to handle the situation if something goes wrong. As far as timing goes, she won’t get a better chance.

A particularly insistent throb from the ache between her legs is all it takes to make up her mind, and without a second thought Cat is letting her hands drift lazily across her chest, watching as Kara begins to flush on her screen. Good, the hero can feel it.

She’s too worked up to be patient, and before long one of Cat’s hands  is drifting down to cup herself, even that light pressure enough to send her hips bucking in search of more. She’s been on edge for too long, she needs relief.

When her fingers start to lazily circle her clit, she can see Kara bite back a moan. The hero’s movements are becoming less coordinated the longer Cat touches herself, but she’s still easily handling the threat in front of her.

With that established and the worry fading upon seeing how Kara handles this, Cat doesn’t hesitate much longer before slipping a finger inside of herself, slowly and teasingly to draw out the sensation. She usually prefers hard and fast, but Kara always likes it slower, at least at first. And given that this is about teasing Kara, Cat is going to give her  _ exactly _ what she likes.

The longer she touches herself, careful caresses and smooth strokes never letting up, rhythm to match the blows Kara is landing on the screen, the more flustered she can see Kara getting on the screen. And the more flustered Kara gets, the more Cat feels her frustration, her search for what Cat is holding just out of reach. And the more she feels it, the more determined Cat is to make this last. 

One finger becomes two as Cat’s other hand abandons her breast, tracing swirling patterns along her skin as she brings it down to join her other between her legs. Kara will be able to feel every tantalizing sweep, every lingering second Cat draws this out, and only her own growing urge to find release keeps her from drawing it out any longer.

She means to start tracing small circles around her clit, never fully connecting, but as soon as her fingers brush over the sensitive nerves Cat knows there’s no holding out. She’s too far gone, too adept at teasing herself and Kara. She’s already teetering on the edge, needing just a push to fall over.

As her fingers speed up, thrusting deeper within herself and moving faster over her clit, Cat can see Kara twitching with every well placed stroke, can see her fighting back moans as Cat arches her back, trying to hold out until the perfect moment, until she sees Kara land the final blow of the fight. That’s all she needs to fall into what promises to be a powerful orgasm.

She knows the second Kara is going to land that blow, can feel the frustration boiling over in her soulmate as they both reach that peak. And once she feels that there’s no holding back, Cat can do nothing but come, back arching as her moans fill the room, loud enough that she would be embarrassed if she could spare a thought for more than the sensations coursing through her.

When she finally comes down, fingers slowing to a stop but left where they are, Cat begins to count down the seconds, knowing Kara won’t be long after a show like that.

And sure enough it’s barely a minute later that Kara walks into the room holding the handle to her balcony door, not looking the slightest bit guilty as her gaze sweeps over where Cat lies still spread for her to see.

“You made me break the door,” Kara says as she drops the handle and begins to pull her suit off, and Cat reluctantly removes her hands to sit up and fix Kara with her most forbidding stare.

“And you drove me crazy all day at work,” Cat points out, not swayed by the argument. It’s not the first door she’s had to replace, after all. Or window. Or shower tile. And they’re all worth it.

“I can make it up to you,” Kara promises as she drops the last of her clothing, crawling slowly up the bed to straddle Cat’s lap.

“You’d damn well better.”


End file.
